Dragon Sage
by jCOOLn
Summary: Naruto discovered a hidden lab inside the Forest of Death at six years old full of the knowledge Orochimaru left behind. Naruto will follow in the foot steps of the snake sannin only to one day surpass him as the dragon sannin, but it will be a long road full of danger as Naruto trys to finds himself, but one thing is for sure the ninja world will never be the same! bloodline/harem


(Dragon Sage Chapter 1)

Walking inside of the Forest of Death was a young boy no older than six years old who had a lot of mental baggage. The boy had long red hair, amethyst colored eyes, fair skin, three identical whisker markings on each side of his face, and was the average height for a six year old kid. He wore black cargo pants with lots of pockets and a red shirt with a black spiral symbol on the back and over his heart.

The boy's name was Naruto Uzumaki and he was the village pariah. He didn't do anything to his own knowledge to receive such hatred and ridicule but the villagers took their hate out on him anyways. He often wondered what had happened to cause him this hatred and he had come up with a few theories. The first was his family, though he had never met them, had done something horrible and had died therefore he was the one to receive the villager's ire in the place of his deceased family. That didn't sound like a good reason nor very possible since he was sure the Hokage would have told him if that were the case. The second theory he had was he was the son of an enemy ninja that the villagers hated that had done something horrible in the last ninja wore but was allowed to live for some reason or another and the villagers were looking at him with hate because of the loved ones they had lost to him. That sounded much more plausible but still he couldn't be sure. The last theory he had was the one he believed was the most likely. On the day he was born the Nine Tailed Fox attacked Konoha so he believed that the villagers either saw him as a constant reminder or somehow linked him to the fox's attack and were blaming him for it for some reason. That theory really pissed him off, but there was nothing he could do about it.

The reason he was walking through the forest was because today was his sixed birthday so the annual fox hunt that had started two years ago would begin soon as the villagers were drinking themselves stupid again. He knew they would probably torch his house and then come looking for him, but even in there drunken stupor both ninja and civilians alike would stay far away from the accursed forest.

To Naruto the forest was more homely than then the Village Hidden in the Leaves. There was nobody here to stare at him with barely concealed hatred, nor were there anyone here to throw him out of their shops, or throw things at him and call him a demon child. The only things in this forest that he had to worry about were hungry predators but even they made their kills quick and painless, mainly, unlike the villagers trying to break his spirit and to a lesser degree his body.

The forest was dark and full of dark trees as well as many strange plants and animals. Naruto would have sworn he saw a lizard turn invisible and a tree eat a giant bug, but he stayed away from them as much as he could as he wasn't sure if the tree would eat him and what the lizard would do when Naruto couldn't see him.

As Naruto walked through the forest he let his senses stretch out and touch the living creatures and plants around him. He had learned from the Hokage that he as a sensor, though the Hokage did say the way he explained it was 'peculiar' as he seemed to feel life energy instead of chakra. Naruto could feel that this forest was full of life and was very strong, though there were spots where humans had placed certain objects such as a large tower in the center, so Naruto had named them 'corrupted' spots.

Naruto was far from what you would call a humanitarian. He hated humans with a passion, seeing as he had never really had any positive contact with one, and when he talked to the Hokage he felt that it was more of a pity thing more than anything else so not even that encounter was what Naruto could call positive.

As Naruto was walking he felt another one of the 'corrupted' spots though this one felt darker than the others even more so than the forest in which he walked. Naruto could feel twisted and altered life energy, not that he knew that was what he was sensing, inside of it and decided to go check it out. When he found it he was really confused. The only thing here was a large tree with a small statue of a Buddha but he knew it wasn't the tree that was making these weird feeling, it was whatever was beneath the tree. Naruto started to look around and eventually moved the Buddha statue to look underneath it. When he did that the small area behind him that had nothing growing on it began to shake. Naruto was scared at first, but when it opened up only to reveal steps he became curious.

Looking down at the steps that extended deep down into complete darkness would have normally scared the crap out of people three times as old as him with a lot more experience, but with Naruto unique sensory abilities and his less than pleasant upbringing combined with his natural curiosity Naruto was easily able to ignore the foreboding feeling and descended the metal stair way.

The smell of stale air accosted Naruto's nose making him wiggle it as well as scratch it in order to get use to the unpleasant sensation. The hallway was silent, completely so, as the only sound that could be heard were Naruto's rhythmic footsteps and his ever increasing heartbeat. Thankfully Naruto wasn't completely blind as his unnaturally good eye sight along with his better than most senses he was able to navigate through the endless passage way.

He continued his search until he came into a room with a low glow to it. The glow was coming from a giant jar that had some kind of human fish hybrid in it that scared the crap out of Naruto. In Naruto's shock he had jumped back and hit his head on the power switch which turned on all of the lights.

"Ow ow ow ow Damn that hurt!" Naruto was rolling around clutching his head as he knew a knot was going to form and it would undoubtedly be very tender. As Naruto stood up rubbing his quickly forming knot gently he saw the room once again but now it was filled with light.

The room was very large and had six of those giant cylinders filled with green liquid but only one had the monster in it, the others were clean as far as Naruto could tell. The room was a dull grey color made out of some weird metal though what kind Naruto was unsure. There were various electronical devices making odd noises and the scent of the room was… odd to say the least. The floor was made of smooth tile in a diamond formation with no grout why Naruto wasn't sure and he absent mindedly wondered how they kept them so strait.

"Well this is… different. What the hell was going on in here?" Naruto left the room and continued looking around. Eventually he found a new room that was based on past knowledge instead of the pursuit of knowledge like the last room, or something fucked up like that.

Along the walls were book racks that went all the way up to the ceiling full of scrolls though of what they were Naruto didn't know. He looked around and began reading various titles that were on the backs of the books and scrolls. There were some books on just about everything such as biology, chemistry, anatomy, phycology, genealogy, and so much more. There were also books on the ninja arts which greatly interested Naruto such as the study of chakra, elemental affinities and you, jutsu creation, and other books and scrolls of that nature.

'Well whoever owned this place last was defiantly a book worm. I mean really, who has time to read all of this crap? It would take years to just finish half of them and plenty more to actually put them to use.' Naruto walked off shaking his head at the ridiculousness and began reading through some of the jutsu that was inside of it.

Naruto remembered that three jutsu were needed to graduate the academy as he was looking through some of the more interesting jutsu. 'Now what were those three jutsu? I remember you need a replacement technique, a henge technique, but what was that last one? Oh yea I need a clone technique. Well that sucks because I already tried to do that damn clone jutsu and I ended up making five hundred of them, but you're only supposed to make three which I can't do. I guess I better start reading up on that book on chakra.' Naruto went back and picked up the book that was on the study of chakra and sat down in one of the sterilized looking chairs and began reading.

Naruto read well into the night and began to understand just what he problem was. It wasn't that he was doing the jutsu wrong; it was just that he had way too much of it with little to no control. Apparently you were supposed to train in order to use your chakra better. There were three basic chakra control exercises, the leaf balancing technique, the surface walking technique, and the water walking technique. The tree walking technique had already been covered in the academy, though they had yet to attempt it, but it was probably for the best if he began his chakra control training now instead of later because of the size of his monstrous chakra.

Naruto began to read up on the leaf balancing technique and found out it was rather simple. All you had to do was place a leaf on your forehead and then channel chakra from your forehead into the leaf and levitate it four to six inches off of your head and keep it there for as long as possible; obviously the longer you can keep the leaf afloat the more chakra you have and the better control you can get out of the exercise. After Naruto finished up reading he began putting what he learned to use. He didn't have a leaf, and he wasn't sure what he had done exactly to get the secret entrance to open so he wasn't going to leave only to be locked out, so made do with what he had. Naruto ripped off a piece of paper that didn't have anything on it and began to try to make it float.

It took a few hours to even start to get the hang of it and that was when Naruto truly started to realize the vastness that was his chakra reserve. He had also learned something else from that chakra book he had read. Apparently there were varying 'strengths' to chakra though Naruto believed potency would have been a better word to use. 'Maybe my chakra is not only large but potent as well. It would explain why I have so much energy and why I don't even feel slightly tired after trying to learn this beginner level technique for over three hours. I need to master my chakra first before I start learning any advanced stuff like elemental chakra, though mastering medical ninjutsu would help me immensely because of the chakra control needed to learn it.' Naruto went back to learning the leaf balancing technique after that and was beginning to get a better feel for using chakra. It seemed that with more use he would gradually improve his skill manipulating the energy inside of his body.

(1 year later)

It wasn't easy convincing the Hokage to leave him alone in the beginning. He would come by ever month or so just to check in and see how he was doing since he hadn't been seen around the village for a while. Naruto was able to convince him that he didn't leave his house much because he didn't like the looks the villagers gave him though this didn't seem to please the old man. He had tried to convince Naruto that the more he interacted with the village the more he would be accepted though Naruto politely told him he wasn't interested and thankfully the visits ceased.

In that first year of intense training Naruto all but mastered his chakra control. He spent almost every waking hour putting forth all of his efforts in making sure he knew everything there was available to him about chakra and how to manipulate it. He first mastered the leaf floating exercise to a point where he could balance a piece of paper on his forehead and a piece of paper on each of his fingers for five hours strait without slipping in control once. The next step was mastering surface walking which wasn't so hard given his truly masterful work in the leaf floating exercise but its difficulty was greatly increased when he started to live on the walls and ceiling. The exercise was made the most difficult when he tried to sleep stuck to the wall. It was very difficult and he was woken up countless times while sleeping only to save his self at the last second by spinning and landing on his hands and feet. This had the added bonus of making him more alert and greatly increasing his reflexes. By this time chakra control was becoming second natured to him so when it came to water walking, he once again was easily able to master it, but thanks to his high standards average water walking wasn't good enough. He made the exercise far more difficult by trying to walk up a small waterfall close to the village. To say the least that was the hardest exercise that he had done and/or come up with. Not only did he had to focus his chakra into his feet, the most difficult place to manipulate chakra, he also had to constantly adjust it to match the ever changing and often violent water currents of the waterfall, and on top of it all he had to climb up the waterfall while all of these elements were working against him. That exercise was the longest to master but eventually he did master it and moved on to the kunai balancing exercise. Naruto didn't really innovate on this exercise that much other than a few small things. The first thing he did was change up the objects in which he spun. Sometimes he would spin a kunai other times it was either a senbon or a shuriken. The way he really changed it was when he would spin a kunai on his forehead while spinning a senbon on his right hand and a shuriken in his left hand. He even started to spin various ninja tools on his forehead, hands, and feet all that the same time. After he had mastered doing all of these things a year had gone by and Naruto had decided it was time to move on to the next thing on his list; learning the three academy jutsu as well as as much medical ninjutsu as possible.

(3 years later)

Naruto quickly learned that he wasn't 'attuned' for medical ninjutsu. For some reason his chakra would kill just about anything that he injected it with, though with much more training he learned to perfect his method and was able to begin learning medical ninjutsu.

Learning medical ninjutsu was far less glamorous than it even sounded which Naruto quickly learned. He thought it was just converting one's chakra into healing chakra and then applied to certain affected areas and then injected in varying degrees. He hadn't realized that he would be spending long hours into the night and early morning in the day reading and memorizing countless books from anything like anatomy to something like chemistry and everything in between.

Naruto did NOT like studying. It just wasn't his thing, but he had learned that in life, especially his own, you had to deal with things you did not like so Naruto put up and shut up his bitching, at least on the outside.

One day Naruto was skimming through the jutsu library trying to empty his mind of all the crap he was dealing with, especially the Hokage who wouldn't leave him alone, so he figured why not learn an interesting jutsu to pass the time.

'Alright so I need to learn a different clone jutsu as the one at the academy just isn't working out for me. I can't use an elemental ninjutsu as I don't know how to convert my chakra into elemental chakra so I am going to need something else. That leaves a few crappy clones, but wait this one sounds interesting. The 'Shadow Clone Jutsu' looks pretty interesting and it has a lot of variants like the 'Great Exploding Clone Technique' as well as the various shadow weapons that it can be used with to increase their numbers. I should read over it just in case these are not Nara clan jutsu. The last thing I need is for people to start accusing me of stealing clan jutsu.' After Naruto got done reading all the info on the 'Shadow Clone Jutsu' he was sold and knew that with his massive chakra supply and this clones obvious uses he would be able to greatly increase his training.

It took twenty minutes but eventually he was able to make a single shadow clone. He looked at the clone and the clone looked at him. They continued doing this for a moment before Naruto decided to use the kinjutsu version of the 'Shadow Clone Jutsu.' 'Mass Shadow Clone Jutsu!' instantly there was a hundred Naruto's all looking at him ready for him to give the command. Naruto could only smile to his self-knowing just how great of an advantage he had obtained.

"Alright boys listen up. We are going to be doing a lot of studying and although I agree it sucks it can't be helped. We need to learn everything we can and with the knowledge of chakra as well as the body we will be able to plan out better training because without it we will be training blindly for all I am concerned, so get to it.' Instantly the clones began grabbing books that Naruto was either currently reading or was going to be reading soon. By the end of the day it had become obvious that the clones would be an indispensable commodity for their future.

With the clones reading and then re-reading everything he had already read and was going to read Naruto's medical knowledge greatly increased as well as his chakra control as he always had five or ten of them practicing new and better ways to get his chakra under control though with such giant reserves it still wasn't the easiest task in the world.

Learning and using medical ninjutsu was very difficult for Naruto and he was sure that if he hadn't spent so much time mastering chakra control then his ever expanding chakra system would be far too difficult for him to have any real control besides the basics when he had gotten older. He didn't even want to think about what it would be like trying to learn and master chakra control when he was placed on a genin team if he hadn't been training his chakra at such a young and as intensely as he had.

Naruto was able to learn lots of medical ninjutsu but his favorite was the 'Chakra Scalpels Technique' which coats the uses hands in a powerful chakra and turns one's hands into basically chakra blades. It can be used to make incisions without cutting open the skin, though that is only if the user chooses, to help limit the risk of infection.

This technique took Naruto a long time to learn and master up until a point he could use it in combat with one of his clones. The massive precision and chakra control needed to use and maintain such a jutsu while in combat was phenomenal and then to be able to use and activate it without hand signs took lots of practice. Eventually though he was able to do it and was now even working on a way to apply it to his kunai as a type of chakra flow technique to turn them into the perfect long/mid rang weapons.

"Boss the head clone says he has figured out how to combine the eyes." Naruto turned around and looked at one of his clones. He made them look differently from his self slightly as he found it creepy to look at so many animate talking objects that could think and act on their own that looked exactly like him.

Naruto nodded his head and began following his clone. When he turned eight years old one of his clones that was patrolling the forest making sure no one got to close to his base like that Anko woman like to try and do found Itachi Uchiha drowning another Uchiha. Itachi seemed to be emotionally distraught and passed out after his eyes changed their shape. Naruto's clone had used this opportunity to steal the body of the other Uchiha and bring it back to base. Naruto had been very happy and put the body in one of the tanks to keep it fresh and went on with his day after creating a single clone out of most of his chakra to basically experiment and find out everything he could about the Uchiha, their bloodline/s, and how useful to his self it could be. Not six months later a main branch Hyuga had taken a branch family Hyuga out into the forest of death to use their horrendous juinjutsu on to kill, which Naruto had allowed to happen, but he hadn't allowed the head family Hyuga to walk away. He easily dispatched the Hyuga and took his body along with the dead Hyuga back to the base to study. Naruto once again made another clone using most of his chakra to study the Hyugas, their bloodline, and to see what he could learn and use what he learned for.

The juinjutsu had actually gotten Naruto interested in fuinjutsu and created many clones to begin to learn as much as they could about the obscure branch of ninjutsu. Turns out that unlike medical ninjutsu Naruto was a real genius with fuinjutsu easily learning to grasp difficult concepts with easy and with all of his training with medical ninjutsu had a very steady hand making writing seals super easy.

One day while training Naruto saw a spider drinking the blood from a moth that it had caught in its web when an idea hit him like a ton of bricks. What if he found a way to combine the Uchiha clan's, though they weren't much of a clan these days, dojutsu with the Hyuga clan's dojutsu? Naruto didn't care about the ability to copy ninjutsu or the near 360 degree sight although it would be nice, but the rest of the things like being able to see chakra, cast genjutsu, see the muscles-skeleton-etc of the body would be amazing in Naruto's opinion and had made yet another clone using most of his chakra to try and find a way to combine these two dojutsu and get the maximum benefits out of it. It took more than an entire year but now it seemed the clones had done it. Once again Naruto was thanking the high heavens that he had found that jutsu all of those years ago.

Standing in one of the labs inside of the base was a clone wearing a white lab coat and an excited look in his eyes. Naruto often times found it odd that his clones could be so much more emotional and in tune with their feeling than he could be. He had assumed that they were perfect copies of him but maybe even they had their short comings.

"So this clone tells me you have finally figured out a way to combine the Byakugan and the Sharingan into one new dojutsu, and have figured out how to pass it over to me." The head clone just smiled and waved him over. Naruto did as the lab coat clone implied and stood next to the lab coat clone as the lab coat clone pulled out a vile that had some kind of black liquid in it.

"This will be very painful, but yes we have found out how to combine the Byakugan and Sharingan though we wouldn't have been able to do it if you hadn't sent that team to the Nara clan house to steal their book on medicine and what they know about drugs and there production. This new dojutsu doesn't have a name yet, but trust me it will be everything you can hope for and more." The clone then proceeded to strap Naruto to a metal operating table before injecting him with the black syringe.

Naruto was in pain. That was the only way to describe the undesirable sensation coursing through his veins and spreading out throughout his body and into his eyes. He tried to flop around like a fish out of water and so much more. The clones may have strapped him to a metal gurney but they hadn't closed his mouth so vulgarities were flying around left and right until he ran out of steam and passed out.

For the next two weeks Naruto recovered in his room while a clone walked through the village making sure it was seen so no one would start asking unneeded questions and start looking for him. He actually did this often, using a clone to be seen, so the Hokage would get off of his back about embracing the village as it actually loved him it was just in a difficult face, bla bla bla is what Naruto would hear when he would go into one of his little rants.

"So boss how do you feel?" Naruto looked over at Hyuga dojutsu researcher clone Naruto as it nurtured him back to health. Naruto was feeling better, but he did feel a lot stronger, something he was very happy about.

"I feel great." The clone nodded its head and began writing something on a note pad.

"Can you activate your new dojutsu?" Naruto channeled chakra into his eyes like he had learned was done for those with dojutsu and was instantly accosted by new sensations and super enhanced vision. He could see the chakra coming off of his clone and could predict it's every movement, even the direction it would turn its eyes way before it would even begin to do it. "That would be a yes. Patent has shown signs of a new hybrid dojutsu combined using the genes of the Hyuga clan's Byakugan and the Uchiha clan's Sharingan. The eye when activated glows an ominous red though the pupil vanishes. This is obviously a combination of both dojutsu as the Byakugan is known for not having a pupil and the Sharingan is red and has been known to glow every once in a while when the user is under stress." The clone continued to monolog as it talked into a voice recorder as it continued making notes.

'Looks like I have something new to train in.' Naruto just smiled to his self. This would make applying his hobby, medical ninjutsu, that much easier now that he could just see anything that was ailing his patients without having to go through extreme amounts of trouble to discover them.


End file.
